


just the two of us (and it's all ours)

by tostitos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, HyungHyuk Bingo, M/M, Moving In Together, Non-Graphic Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, lapslock, someone write me a better summary, sorry the pacing is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: a small glimpse of minhyuk and hyungwon's life after they rent their first apartment together.





	just the two of us (and it's all ours)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 'domestic' square for hyunghyuk bingo

they bought blackout curtains within the first week of moving out of the basement of minhyuk’s parents’ house and into their own two-bedroom apartment on the west side of the city. minhyuk complained as he slid the drapes over the curtain rod and secured it above the wide window in their bedroom, whining about the beauty of the morning sun and _we didn’t save up money to free ourselves from that underground cave just so you could turn our room into a vampire lair_.

hyungwon hummed as he cleaned up the packaging and tossed it into the empty box they were using as a trashcan until they could make it to the home goods store over the weekend. “you’ll thank me when the sun isn’t kissing you good morning on saturday,” he said.

after getting the curtains up, minhyuk drew them closed, encasing them in darkness. “babe, this is _extreme_. we could have gotten matching eye masks or something.”

snorting, hyungwon walked over to the other man and looped his arms around his neck. he pressed a small kiss to minhyuk’s jaw. “too late. they’re already up. nothing we can do about it now.”

minhyuk tugged the curtains open again and they both squinted at the onslaught of sunlight. the sun sat fat and bright right outside of the window.

hyungwon reached past him and pulled them closed again, leaving just a small enough parting for some light to still filter through. “look, they’re already coming in handy.”

“shut up and go get the craft knife so we can finish unpacking.” minhyuk pat hyungwon on the bottom and pushed him toward the door.

hyungwon stuck his tongue out at him before following orders, leaving their bedroom to find the blade amongst the mess of boxes in the living room.

three days since they moved in and it still looked like they had gotten nothing done. then again, between christening the place on the lump of sheets they called a bed until the mattress and frame were shipped in and just generally being lazy, they _hadn’t_ gotten much done.

but they had the whole place to themselves and they had time.

 

“if you hurt yourself, i’m not taking you to the hospital.” hyungwon pulled his legs up and out of the disaster zone. he shoved a pair of disposable chopsticks into his shrimp fried rice and plucked out one of the tiny shrimp.

he plopped it into his mouth as he watched minhyuk try to skate in his socks around the living room. they still had boxes lined up along the walls and had yet to decide on a couch so the space was empty. their bed was delivered so they spent most of their time in their room where they wouldn’t have to sit on the floor anymore, but that evening that was where he was, shaking his head at his idiot boyfriend.

“there’s, like, no friction on these floors, babe,” minhyuk said as he glided around. “we should race down the hallway.”

“sorry, one of us has to be the adult between us.” hyungwon scooped out a mouthful of rice.

he wasn’t going to break his neck sliding around in his socks.

minhyuk pouted at him. “you’re no fun.”

“none at all,” agreed hyungwon.

but that didn’t bother minhyuk at all, because he still readied himself up like a track and field star and attempted to slide the width of their living room. he made it about halfway before his feet got ahead of his body and he went tumbling down onto his back.

hyungwon winced but didn’t make any move to see if his boyfriend was okay. “ouch. four out of ten,” he said, mouth full.

minhyuk sat up with a frown. “c’mon, that deserved at least a six.” he rubbed at his lower back. “did you see how far i went?”

“you fell. you shouldn’t get anything more than a five.”

minhyuk was silent for a minute and hyungwon plucked out another baby shrimp.

“wanna race?” minhyuk asked.

hyungwon sighed and popped the shrimp into his mouth. he placed the container on the floor to his left. “let me show you how it’s done, i guess.”

 

the curtains were pulled open a tad, just enough so the room wasn’t shrouded in complete darkness, when a plain jingle of bells dragged minhyuk into wakefulness. nose scrunching, he rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his cheek into the warmth of his pillow. he stuck an arm out, fingers splayed and searching but finding only emptiness and cooling sheets.

“babe?” he mumbled, letting his arm fall limp. met with silence and struck with curiosity, he felt himself awaken a bit more. “won-ah?”

it was rare for hyungwon to be awake before him. especially on a sunday.

minhyuk finally peeled his eyes open.

it _was_ sunday, wasn’t it?

rolling over onto his back, he slapped around for his phone that he left hanging off the side of his bed. when he found the device, he tugged it off the charging cable and checked to time to see that it was a little before ten, sunday morning.

groggily, he pushed himself up to sit and looked around the room.

at the end of their second week in the new apartment, they had just about finished with setting everything up. there were a couple boxes left, unimportant stuff that neither of them remembered to arrange.

when he sat back against the headboard and looked, it felt so surreal. he didn’t think they would ever move out of his parents’ house and have a space to call their own. everything was still fresh, didn’t yet have a quality distinctly theirs, but looking and knowing that one day this apartment would be _home_ for the both of them, filled minhyuk with so much love.

swinging his legs off the bed and standing, minhyuk yawned. he ran a hand through the most likely disastrous strands of his hair as he traversed their bedroom. he was met with the sound of sizzling and hyungwon’s quiet murmurings as soon as he tugged open the door.

yawning again, he padded on bare feet down the hall to the kitchen, the long hem of his old, plaid pajama pants sliding under his heels. he accepted the blackout curtains in the bedroom, but they made every other part of the apartment seem too bright in comparison and he had to squint when the poorly filtered sunlight coming through the living room windows nearly blinded him.

hyungwon stood at the stove, still dressed in his own pajamas and a cute tuft of hair sticking straight up.

“why do you take so long to cook on one side and burn immediately on the other side?” hyungwon grumbled to himself as he stared down inside the frying pan. on the counter beside him sat a clear mixing bowl and a plate holding already completed pancakes.

the underside of minhyuk’s feet stuck to the tiles, but hyungwon didn’t seem to notice the sound they made as minhyuk came up behind him.

“breakfast?” minhyuk asked, voice sounding and feeling like sandpaper.

hyungwon flinched and gasped. he whirled around and minhyuk recoiled back at the spatula that was suddenly between them.

“you’re awake,” he exhaled, sounding a little disappointed. and then he frowned, punching minhyuk lightly in the chest with his free hand. “and christ, don’t scare me like that. you could have said something when you walked in.”

minhyuk tugged at the wild strand of hair on hyungwon’s head. “sorry.”

hyungwon turned around to shovel the pancake out of the pan and onto the plate. minhyuk hooked his chin over his shoulder.

hyungwon groaned. “go _away_. i can’t cook while smelling your hot breath.”

grinning, minhyuk purposefully exhaled hard and chuckled when hyungwon elbowed him in the stomach. “fine,” he said, detaching himself from his boyfriend, but not without pressing a wet kiss to hyungwon’s cheek.

“and to think i was going to make you a nice breakfast in bed.” hyungwon wiped at his cheek.

moving to the refrigerator and pulling open the door, minhyuk grabbed the orange juice. “burnt pancakes are your definition of nice?”

he looked over when hyungwon didn’t respond and laughed at the blank, unamused look on his boyfriend’s face. walking back over, he curved his hand around hyungwon’s chin and pulled him into an apology kiss.

hyungwon indulged for a moment before shoving minhyuk back.

“ _stop_ kissing me with your gross mouth.”

 

“i know you probably think this is romantic.” hyungwon sighed, running his fingers over his boyfriend’s collarbones. “but i kind of feel like i’m being sacrificed.”

the room was dark, curtains pulled to block out the buzzing white street lamps lining the road outside and not a single light turned on inside. a red glow was splashed along the walls, reflected off the thick candles scattered around their bedroom. artificial cherry and hot wax permeated the room and the jury was still out on if hyungwon liked the mix of scents or not.

folding one arm beneath his head, minhyuk moved the other from hyungwon’s waist to between his legs. he smirked at his boyfriend’s shuddering exhale. “maybe you are and i’m just waiting until you finish to paint a pentagram with your come,” he said, raspy voice long turned gruff. “surprise. your parents were right and i _am_ a demon.”

it had been long enough since hyungwon’s falling out with his super religious family that minhyuk could make that joke without it ruining the mood. and it wasn’t a particularly good joke, but the absurdity of it was amusing enough to make hyungwon chuckle a bit before minhyuk canted his hips up and knocked his breath out.

pitching forward, hyungwon bracketed minhyuk’s shoulders with his forearms. he dug his fingers into the sheets and slotted their lips together to muffle the more incriminating sounds of their late evening lovemaking.

it was a slow, lazy night. one of those nights where neither of them was trying to lead, both content to draw the end out for as long as possible. hyungwon loved nights like that.

mumbling an aphrodisiac of filth and sweet nothings into hyungwon’s mouth, minhyuk rocked into him like time didn’t exist. like there was nothing to the world but them and this red, candlelight haze.

“if you’re really a demon,” hyungwon mused after they finished and lay on their backs sweaty and tangled. “then what does that make me?”

minhyuk hummed and brushed his knuckles over hyungwon’s cheek. “the beautiful boy i struggled to corrupt who turned out to be an angel.”

and hyungwon’s already flushed skin burned brighter.

 

“babe?” a light palm fell onto hyungwon’s back, cool in contrast to his warm skin, and rubbed small circles over the knobs of his spine. “baby, you’re going to be late for work.”

minhyuk’s lips found his shoulder and then gentle fingers brushed back hyungwon’s hair so they could gaze his cheek as well.

hyungwon moaned and sank into the bed. he weakly clutched the corner of the pillow beneath his head. he could not care less about work when it felt like he was sat on by an entire family of elephants overnight.

“are you feeling okay? you’re a little warm.” minhyuk pressed the back of his hand to hyungwon’s forehead.

“minhyukkie,” hyungwon whined. “i’m dying.”

minhyuk chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to hyungwon’s warm forehead. “you’re not dying, you drama queen. it’s a cold.”

hyungwon rolled onto his back and tossed an arm over his eyes. “i’m dying and you’re laughing at me.”

the bed bounced and shifted when minhyuk stood up. hyungwon moved his arm off his face to see his boyfriend check his watch.

“i have to get going soon. do you think you’ll be okay? need me to get you anything?”

hyungwon shook his head. “no. i’m gonna call in sick and then go back to sleep.” as he spoke, hyungwon searched for his phone.

minhyuk frowned down at him. “you sure? i could start the rice cooker for you.”

finding his phone, hyungwon quickly pulled up the number for his workplace. “i’m not hungry.”

“i’ll turn it on for you anyway,” minhyuk said and patted hyungwon’s knee. “call me if you need me, okay?”

humming, hyungwon rolled onto his side and dialed the number. minhyuk left with a whispered ‘i love you’ as hyungwon explained that he wouldn’t be able to make it to work, and after hanging up, hyungwon tossed his phone to the other side of the bed and curled into himself, finding sleep almost instantly.

 

the blackout curtains were pulled open, letting in the shine of the full moon and the flare of the street lamps, when minhyuk stepped into the room after his shower. his eyes fell on their bed in the center of the room, one half housing a curled up lump already tucked beneath the blankets, and a fond smile curled the ends of his lips.

leaving his day clothes in the basket by the door, he quietly went about slipping into his usual pair of pajama pants.

once finished, he picked up his phone from his side of the bed and turned on the flashlight so he could close the curtains.

sometimes he did leave them open and enjoy hyungwon’s annoyed groans in the morning when the sun woke him before his alarm, but that night he wouldn’t.

returning to their bed, he peeled back the thin, summer blanket and slid in. he barely finished plugging in his phone and turning off the flashlight before an arm looped around his waist and soft lips pressed against his shoulder.

“you smell nice,” hyungwon mumbled, half asleep.

“you’re still awake?” minhyuk glanced over, the screen of his phone just bright enough to illuminate hyungwon’s sleep softened face.

leaving the phone on the side of the bed, minhyuk arched over for a kiss that hyungwon returned languidly.

hyungwon rubbed his thumb over minhyuk’s side and hummed into his mouth. “was waiting for you...”

the phone finally went dark, robbing them of vision.

smiling again, minhyuk pecked hyungwon’s lips once more before lying back. “barely.”

hyungwon hid his yawn in minhyuk’s arm. “you were taking too long.”

rolling onto his side, minhyuk curled one of his own arms around his boyfriend. hyungwon snuggled in closer to tuck himself in minhyuk’s front. he hooked a leg around minhyuk’s as well, clinging to him as he was fond of doing.

neither said anything more as they settled down to sleep, minhyuk absentmindedly drawing shapes into hyungwon’s back and hyungwon exhales slowing over minhyuk’s collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/monstazet)|[blr](http://at-tostitos.tumblr.com)|[cc](https://curiouscat.me/tosties)


End file.
